Bridal Conflict (Tris vs Chris)
by iamanawesomeperson
Summary: Tris is getting married to Tobias, Chris is getting married to Will. They're both getting married! will this be just another double wedding? Or does this spell a wedding disaster? Or maybe much worse... Could it be the end of a relationship for either Tris or Chris? R&R! Let the prank-wars begin!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is an idea inspired by a movie. Haha! Please let me know what ya'll think. R&R!**

**I do not own Divergent blah blah blah.**

**Tris' POV**

I've been sitting here for over an hour now, the water from the chasm tickling the bottom of my bare feet. Tobias told me to meet him here, and he's been an hour late. I'm starting to get worried. He's been acting off lately, treating me a lot more different, just the other day he bought me a stuffed animal called a "teddy bear" with hearts on it. I mean, seriously? He doesn't do that, He's _Four _for crying out loud.

Now this, him being late. That never happens.

Although, I do enjoy the peaceful alone time with myself. This was the place where Tobias and I had our first kiss, which wasn't so bad as I may add, considering we were both 'stiffs'.

There is shuffling of feet, above me and careful, computed steps, that I know so well as to who that is.

_Tobias_.

"Hey" I greet casually, once he comes into view.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I- uh, I came from the - uhm, control room" he stutters, claiming the rock next to mine.

"Your sweating like hell, Tobias" I wipe a trickle of sweat that has made it's way down his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just ran here. Cause you know, I was, uh, late" he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. I don't believe him though. Tobias never sweats when he runs, unless its for a long time. It's like the guy has no sweat glands in his whole system.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I kiss his cheek softly and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yes I know" he puts two fingers underneath my chin and brings my head up to face him. He smiles at me then leans in for a kiss. I'm guessing it was meant to be a soft kiss, then again, we got carried away. His kisses are like my drugs, if I try once I can never get enough. We stop for air, but get back it again.

"Tris" Tobias says breathless. "Tris" he says more firm this time.

I pull away, batt my eyelashes at him and pout. "What?"

"I need to ask you something" he stands up and reaches down to help me up as well, now we're both standing. His facial features change right away, taking in seriousness.

Then he props down on one knee.  
_Oh My God_

He brings out a small black leather box.  
_This is happening_

"Tris, I'm very bad at making speeches" he starts. _yes your are _"I love you, I always have, the moment you reached for my hand on that net, and I always will, until my very last breath"_ this is really happening._

"Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"  
_yes, yes, yes, yes, oh my god, yes_

"One word, three letters, yes!" I grin at him.

He smiles back and opens the black box revealing an enormous black onyx stone, with tiny blue sapphire stones surrounding it on a gold band. He removes it from the box and places it on my finger. The contact with the ring sends electricity down my spine.

Tobias stands up and brings me in a huge embrace. "I love you" he whispers unto my hair.

"And I love you"

* * *

**Christina's POV**

It's been a very long day, there has been a lot of people who are getting sick lately. All that work has caused my eyeliner to fade and smudge as if I had a black eye. I hate it when that happens, _note to self:_ find new eyeliner.

I just can't wait to get into my apartment, and _sleep_, _just sleep_. The door unlocks once I twist my key inside, and I enter into my humble abode. I throw my bag unto the couch and run into my room, leaving my stilettos in the threshold. I jump unto my bed. _aaaaaaah_ it feels so good to lie down.

Honestly, I don't even want to bother and change. I just want to sleep, so I will. Without looking I search the reading table beside the bed for my eyepatch, but instead I find a note, _a note_. It reads;

_Chris, hon,  
Please see me in my apartment when you get this. It's important._

_Lots of love,  
Will_

Don't get me wrong, I love Will, but at times I just wanna /kill him. And this is one of them.

I walk over to his apartment barefooted, I don't even know how scary I look with my un-groomed hair and messed up face._ i don't care_. I want to sleep, and to get that I need to get this over with.

Will's door is unlocked once I get there, so I simply walk in. The moment I get inside, the scenery takes my breath away.

The lights are off, path way outlined by shining candles light up the room, surrounded by scattered rose petals - simply beautiful.

I follow the path that eventually leads into Will's room, which is filled with even more petals, and vases full of assorted flowers. Whatever Will is planning, he's wasting a lot of money doing so.

There he is; sitting on the bed, his eyes lights up once he sees me, and instantly I remember how I look. _stupid_. I should've at least washed off the smudged eyeliner.

"Will, I love you, this is really nice. I appreciate whatever it is your doing, but I really want to sleep" I can barely keep my eyes open.

He gives a quiet chuckle. "It won't take long"

He approaches me and takes both my hands in his, looks straight into my eyes.

"You know I hate traditions" he whispers, I simply nod. Once, we had a festive holiday in dauntless where we were asked to wear a single piece of red clothing, Will wore all black.

"So, forgive me if I don't go down on my knees" why does he need to... _oh oh i see. _"Christina Tanner, would you do the honor of becoming my lawful wedded wife"

_did he just?... Omg! He just did!_

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he brings out a single stone, emerald ring, and places it on my finger. He's about to lean in for a kiss before I stop it with my index finger.

"Wait! I have to tell tris!" I exclaim, all drowsiness have left and is now replaced with a pure adrenaline rush. I kiss his cheek and run right outside his apartment.

**Tris' POV**

I'm getting married. Me, a _nobody_, am getting married to a dauntless prodigy, the man I love. _I'm getting married! _But when? I need to tell Christina, the date has to not be conflict to anyone's schedule. But wait! I heard there was only one cathedral in the compound, I need to make reservations and-

_ouch_.

A tall very tan-looking woman bumps into me, funny she's not wearing any shoes, but wait! I know those pink sparkled, French manicured toes! _Christina_.

"Christina!" "Tris" we say in the same time.

"I have to tell you something" "i have to talk to you" we say in the same time again.

"Go first" She offers me, but I've been brought up to think of others before myself.

"No you"

"Okay. Spill on the count of three" she orders.

"One" I start

"Two" she continues.

"Three" I end

"I'm getting married!" We say together.

**A/N: Well, please let me know what you guys think. I'm open for suggestions:) Have a nice day!**

**xoxo**

**-R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So NashPriorEaton and Guest, you guys got it right :) it is Bride Wars. Anyways, I'm trying very much to not make it so similar to the actual movie. Which is easier said than done. **

**Thank you to: TheOneandOnly007, Guest, TheCrazyGirl, TrisFourevah, Kitkat2000, Pryy, icefire0218, divergent is pi, divergentdandilion, NashPriorEaton, Mimi, Guest, ImJustAwesome, Guest, 123XYZt, blazinglizard09, nycgirl166 for either reviewing following or favoriting. :)**

**TO CLEAR THINGS UP (icefire0218): this is probably a year or so after initiation, and the war never happened :) R&R!**

Tris' POV

"What about this one?" Christina asks, holding up a beautiful flower, with pastel edges and a dark yellow seeping from the inside until the middle.

"It's beautiful" I say, half because it is, and half because I want to get the hell out of here.

We've been in this flower shop for a good two hours now, and I'm not letting it reach three.

"It's too Georgina, I need something more Christina" she places the flower back in its respective vase and looks through the varieties in front of her for the _hundredth_ time. "What are you getting again?"

"For the seventh time today Chris, I'm getting the Blue Blood Geranium" I roll my eyes.

"Tell me again why your getting that? It won't match your wedding gown"

"I'm getting it because it reminds me of Four's eyes, plus, we haven't even picked gowns yet" _because we've been here the whole day! _I want to add.

"Oh poopcakes! We've been here the whole day!" Yes! Yes Christina we have! "I can't pick between the lilies and violets, ah-hah! I'll get both"

_Finally_.

We both walk over to the register and place our orders, mine doesn't take long since its a very simple order, and I'm not asking for too many flowers. Chris, however, takes centuries longer, due to the "difficulty" of arranging them.

A tall, black-haired girl approaches us, she's breathing hard. "Hello, are you, uhmm, Christina and, uh, Tris" she says in between breaths.

I nod towards her, Chris raises her hand and continues arguing with the Florist.

She, out of nowhere, slams her palms unto the counter. "Now, you listen to me lady, I _don't care _how long or how hard it'll be, your getting me those flowers" Christina screams "because this is _my_ fairy tale wedding and no one, not even the legendary _Versace_ can ruin it, so what gives you the RIGHT? Huh?"

The florist prints out her receipt without another word, but mumbles something about obnoxious brides.

"Hello" Christina turns around to face the black-haired girl in front of us.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Gibbs' assistant" she reaches her hand out for both of us to shake. Ms. Gibbs is our location manager. "She informed me to call both of you in"

We follow her without another word.

* * *

Christina's POV

"What?!" I punch the table separating me and Ms. Gibbs, soon she'll need more than a table to protect her. "You are NOT going to make me and my BEST FRIEND have our weddings on the same day and time!"

"Well, you don't need to" she says, I exhale a sigh of relief. "One of you could have it in the Pit" _What_?!

I'm about to claw her head off, but Tris speaks before I get the chance.

"Hardly anyone gets married in Dauntless!"

"True, we're due for renovation, and the other event rooms in the cathedral are being prepared for the Choosing Ceremony" she explains without any emotion, as if she doesn't give a care about how important this is.

"Listen you big-headed tooth-face! I don't care if you have to move the Choosing Ceremony in the chasm! I need my best friend in my wedding!" I scream my wits off at her face.

"I'm sorry Christina, but there's nothing I can do" she rubs her glasses with the hem of her shirt.

I grab it away from her hands, and throw it against the wall, it shatters into a thousand pieces. Tris laughs behind me.

"You will do something, because if you don't, I swear that pretty face of yours, will not be so pretty anymore" _Sledge hammer, butcher's knife,_ I think of ways to get her.

"I'm not scared of you" she steadily says. "I'm not scared of her either" she points to Tris.

"But I know someone you should be scared of" I point out, her face is emotionless, like she has no fears. _Psh! As if. _"Her _fiancé_" I gesture to Tris.

"And who would that be?" This woman doesn't have a life, Tris and Four are like the talk of the compound.

"_Four"_ I spit, not removing my eyes from hers. She gulps,_ yes be afraid_.

"Even if you have him kill me, you couldn't possibly, relocate the Choosing Ceremony" they'll see me try.

"_Watch me_"

I drag Tris out of her office by her elbow, and stomp away. Once we're outside, I breathe in air. It was suffocating inside, if I stay any longer I would've murdered her.

"Chris, relax will you? You seemed like you were going to commit suicide" Tris jokes, I would.

"What are we going to do? I, I - I need you in my wedding! Your my maid-of-honor" I don't really have much other friends here at dauntless, the ones I do have I got because of Tris.

"Me too, Chris, but what can we do, someone will have to move their wedding" she says out loud, what I've been dreading to hear.

not me, sister.

"I can't" we both say. "Because I—I already have the caterer set on that day" I reason, not really.

"I sent my invites" _smart_, very smart Tris.

"We'll find a way, we'll just have to postpone both weddings" we shook on that.

* * *

Tris' POV

Christina said we'll postpone the weddings, she never said we couldn't prepare for it. "Thank you so much Mar, for coming with me"

"No prob, Tris!" She waves her hand in the air. She quickly goes back to flipping through the hundreds of dresses lined up in front of her. "What size are you?"

"Six and a half"

"Shit. This is too big" she stares at the dress she holds up. It's beautiful, a halter, with a huge bottom, reaching the floor, golden embroidery lines its waist. "It's a size seven"

"Oh come on, I'm sure I can fit in it"

I take the dress and go inside the small room the department has provided for us to change in

* * *

Christina's POV

The dress looks stunning, I watch it twist and turn after my every move as I twirl in front of the mirror. I wish Tris were here to see this, however she insisted that she had to have her annual medical Check-up.

I push the door leading out from the dressing room to show Shauna. She gasps and starts clapping. "You look, oh my god, I am speechless" she says in a giddy voice. Shauna can be really nice if you get to know her.

"Thanks"

"What do you think Mar?" A feminine voice asks beside me, that I know so well to be Tris. At first, my mind does not process this, but it soon comes to the conclusion. "Not too big?"

"Tris?!" I ask in shock. Only when I take a good look at her do I realize that we're wearing _the same dress_! "I thought you had a doctor's appointment"

Her jaw drops, obviously not expecting to see me here. Well, surprise surprise Tris, I'm here. "I—uh, it" she stutters, _Liar_! I accuse in my mind. "It ended early"

"And you didn't tell /me you were going dress shopping?!"

"I thought you were busy" that's not a good enough reason. We swore to do this together. That promise must've meant nothing to her.

"Tris, I found this dress first" anger drips from my voice and probably shows in my face. "You can't possibly wear it too"

Her face contorts in shock. _yeah you heard me_, it's mine! "You can't make me"

_Yes I can._

"Shauna, I saw it first right?" I ask Shauna, who is intently standing examining both of us.

"Well, you technically did bu—"

"Ah-hah!" I shout at Tris, now her face is red. "Besides its too big for you, and you have to fill up the, er, uhmm, front part of the dress"

Tris' lips start twitching, _good_ she's mad. "Christina, I hate to break this to you, but that dress is too small for you" she smirks. "The buttons are about to pop"

_no they're not_. I look down at the side of the dress. _shit_. They are.

Marlene suppresses a laugh, however a chuckle comes out. This infuriates me even more. "Take the goddamn dress off Tris!" I seethe at her.

"Your the one who looks like a whale in it, _you_ take it off"

It's on. I lunge at her, "take that back!" We come crushing down the floor causing a loud thud, all the other clients and employees stop and look to see what's causing the commotion. "I don't look like a whale!"

"You sound like one!" She screams trying to push me off her, with no success whatsoever.

I can feel Shauna and Marlene trying to pull us apart, without being able to do so either way.

"Get off me you whale" she screams at my ear, making all my eardrums fall off.

"Make me"

The rack of clothes fall down to the ground sending tons of dresses plummet along with it as we tackle our way near it. I tug on Tris' hair as she pushes my face. _Ouch._ "Take it back!" I scream, returning the favor.

"Not unless you move your wedding!" _Never_.

We stumble towards a few people grouped together near the back, and in an instant we are off each other. "Stop it!" Someone yells, an authoritative voice. _Four_. Tris still struggles in his grip around her waist as I struggle with the grip that Shauna has on mine. "I said stop it! _Both of you_"

"Let go of me!" I try to release myself from Shauna but she's too strong and now even Marlene has her grip on me.

Tris frees herself from Four, but stays by his side either way. "Your not supposed to see me in my dress before the wedding" she chuckles. All the rage has drained out of her, but the fire still burns inside me.

"That's superstitious beliefs" He replies. "What happened?" He questions, switching glances from both of us.

"War" I state. Finally, Shauna's grip loosens but I have no plans on lunging at Tris in front of everyone, strike when they least expect it. I free myself, and stomp away, but before leaving I steal a glance at Tris, saying _'it-ain't-over'._

She stares back _'it's-on'._

This means _war_.

**A/N: what is the funniest prank someone has done to you, or you have done to someone? Please PM them to me, or add them in the review, or if you're a guest then please add them to the review as well. Haha thank you! :) please let me know what ya'll think.**

**XOXO**

**-R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU TO favorite5 for giving me this idea, however, it's not exactly ants and everything but i got my inspiration from your story! Haha that was a good prank by the way. Thanks for sharing :) R&R!**

**I own nothing.**

Christina's POV

The smell of dirty dishes and raw fish fill the air, I hate my shift in the kitchen. I barely cook, and it's making my eyeliner run. The sole reason why I'm here is because they lack kitchen staff ever since they hired the new lunch lady, no one liked working for her. Of course I don't either, but being in public services doesn't just limit to the hospital it's open to all opportunities of people who needs help, in this case, that's the kitchen. If you ask me, it seems as if I'm doing more bad than good here.

I frantically try lowering the temperature of the stove; the fish I was meant to fry is now obviously burnt. "Christina!" the sue chef yells at my face, trying to shove me out of the way to fix whatever damage I've done. She sighs with relief as the fire I created starts to subside. She turns back around to face me with a Red face, definitely angry. "From now on, I'm putting you on the front line!"

Front liners are for the ones who take orders from the Dauntless members and practically yells it to the cooks so they can make it, in short you can call us waiters and waitresses, without the having to go out and actually serve it, we simply stay inside the premises of the kitchen to watch over the food being given out making sure they're the right ones.

As I scan through the orders making my way to the back, I see a name I've been dreading to have revenge on for the past 3 days; _Tris._ She ordered chicken soup, that's very unlikely due to the fact that she always gets burger with cake, perhaps she's in a diet, as if she needs to be.

While I fantasize about what I can do to make her gain more pounds a lizard crawls up my foot, I scream and kick until it goes flying to the other side of the room. Thankfully, people are in too much of a hurry to notice that there are pests in the kitchen. An idea pops up. "Chicken soup for Tri –"someone shouts, they come running down the hall with a tray and chicken soup, I grab it out of his hand. "What are you doing?"

I give him a sly smirk and cock my head to the side, "Tris is my best friend, believe me she'd like this chicken soup with more carrots" he looks at me questioningly but obliges. I hurry to the lizard with the soup still at hand. "Come on little fella, come inside the soup" I carefully lift the reptile; I shiver as its ice-cold scales make contact with my skin, and place it inside the soup.

I go back to the man I saw a while ago originally holding the soup. "Here! All done" I smile, he takes it and rushes outside. I stand by the double doors and watch out the small window as Tris receives her soup, she smiles and thanks him, that smile won't last long.

_This will be good._

Tris' POV

"Thank you" I curtsy to the man who brought my soup. _It took long enough._ There's something about the soup I really don't like, or probably I'm just not used to eating soup for lunch alone. But there's something about it that seems wrong, then all of the sudden the soup moved.

I stand up in shock and shriek. "What's wrong?" Tobias asks, touching my hand worriedly.

"The soup, it moved!" I sound like a retarded fool. "I swear, I saw it move"

Tobias looks at the soup and back at my face and back at the soup, "Maybe it's from the motion on the table, Tris it's not moving anymore, Tris you ate nothing for breakfast you might as well eat it, or you'll go on the whole day with an empty stomach."

"Yeah" Zeke adds out of nowhere with a mouthful of burger. "I wouldn't want to be bringing you back to the infirmary, _again."_ Somehow, every time something happens to me, it's always Zeke around and not Tobias. "Just eat the goddamn soup."

I look at it once more and hesitate, waiting for it to move again, but it remains still. I sit back down and put my spoon in and scoop a spoonful of soup, it seems extremely heavy for some reason. I place it inside my mouth and taste a very large chunk of meat, maybe its chicken. However, it seems really cold and I taste… _scales?!_ Then as if to approve of my theory, the meat suddenly moves in my mouth.

I spit it out, "EEEK!" I shriek. Everyone in the Pit stops and stares at me, I pounce on top of Tobias like a scared baby, doesn't matter; I don't care what they think; I _am_ a scared baby. "There's a lizard in my soup!" I scream shaking his arms.

Zeke explodes laughing, I shoot him death glares, but as I do so, I catch sight of Christina by the kitchen doors laughing as well.

_This ain't over._

"Where's Christina?" I ask Marlene as I catch up to her and Lynn. "I really need to talk to her"

"Please, no more fighting." She pleads, I nod and smile.

"None, I promise." _For now_, not until I'm finished with her. "In fact, I'm looking for her so I can apologize." I hope I can tell a convincing lie.

Marlene looks at me closely, and takes the lie. "Last I saw her, she was headed for the tattoo parlor, try looking for her there." I run off to the parlor as she calls behind me, "And no more fighting!"

The bell rings as I enter the shop to indicate that someone came in. Bob smiles at me, he's Tori's assistant, and however, Tori is nowhere to be found. "Where's Tori?" I ask Bob. He looks from left to right and stands up.

"I think she's at the back doing someone else's tattoo, a design came in this morning." He says sitting back down on his chair. He reaches underneath the table to get a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Here, it's very nice, I heard she's getting married, how sweet" he rolls his eyes and says sarcastically.

The design is Will's name, very intricately done, I always knew that Christina was a good artist, but she has really out-done herself this time. Just as I'm appreciating the detail and design put into the work, an idea pops into mind. "Can I borrow this?" I ask Bob, he nods without looking at my direction I grab a pencil on the table and hurry out, I hide behind the shop. I start by erasing the W, making sure there are no signs of it once I'm done. Then, in the best drawing skill that I've mastered, I draw my revisions to the design.

I place the design back on top of the table and hide just before Tori walks in. "Is this it?" she asks holding up the paper. _Please don't realize it's me._ I quietly say to myself as I hold my breath behind the curtains. From my peripheral vision, I can see Bob nodding senselessly the way he has been doing to me the whole time. Tori shrugs and goes to the back, where Christina is waiting.

_I can' wait to see the look on her face._

Christina's POV

I faintly hear footsteps coming, _finally._ I've been waiting here for so long. I rest my head on the reclining bed and lie down face first. "Where do you want it?" Tori asks.

I point to my back and say "Here" I gesture just above my shoulder blade.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asks, putting gel on my back and preparing the tools needed. "Does Will know about this?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise" I say giddily, I can't wait to show him that I got a tattoo of his name.

Tori's silent for a moment and looks at the paper one last time. "Are you sure he'd be okay with this?" she asks looking down at the paper. I respect Tori, she's a good artist with a fantastic eye, but I worked day and night on that paper making it look as perfect as I could, if she was questioning it's worth on my skin then that's just flat-out _rude._

"Why? Have a problem with it?" I snap back defensively.

"No, No, just making sure, you know cause tattoos are _permanent."_ she stresses 'permanent', I'm getting tired of her precautions. I'm still not facing her but I know she's staring at me.

"Would you mind hurrying up? I still have a wedding to plan." She sighs and starts. The pain is excruciating but I know it'll be worth it. The outlining was painful, but the shading was indescribable, it was something I've never felt before.

Tori stands up and picks up a mirror, "Done" she says, as I look into the mirror, my face goes pale as to what I see on my back; it says in bold letters '**_B_**_ill'._ It's as if a large rock fell in my stomach.

_Shit, Tris._

**A/N: I only got like 3 reviews the last chapter :( Please review, so I'll know if someone is actually liking it...**

**Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys make my day and encourage me to update faster. **

**So, what's the biggest prank _you_ pulled-off? I'd love to hear them.**

**XOXO**

**-R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry it took so long as well as my two other pending stories [Shauna's untold story and a fragile bond] school got in the way, with multiple essays, projects, and home works due, to top it all off we had tournaments in Volleyball. sorry! i'll top my babbling now.**

**THANK YOU TO: TheOneandOnly007, Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3, Fourtris17, oOoLittleBigDaioOo [Sorry, i'll try to update faster next time :)], divergentdandelion, favorite5 [BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY! i hope your next one would be better, glad i could help :)], mikaylabauer, Chloe-Joann, and Fourthelove for either reviewing, favoriting, or following! you guys make my day.**

**Don't own Divergent.**

TRIS' POV

A sweet trail of lips runs down my neck. I could get used to waking up like this in the morning. "Tris, wake up." Tobias whispers into my ear. "Come on, you've overslept too much."

"Leave." I whine, half-heartedly, in all honesty, I want him nearer. He starts to leave but I grab his hand before he can get away too easily. "kidding." I smile at him.

"Come on Trissy pumpkin." He jokes, "We have one whole faction waiting for us."

"The Dauntless can wait; I have an appointment with my pillow."

He stares at me, his eyes laughing, he only uses this face when I've done something wrong and I don't know about it. "I'm not talking about _that_ faction, the _Erudite_ is waiting." I blink awkwardly, still not contemplating what he just said, why would Erudite be waiting for us? "Interview, you know, so they can put it in their oh-so-wonderful newspaper." Oh right, interview.

"Ugh." I cover myself with the pillow once more. "Can I bail? You can do it without me."

When I thought that he'd finally leave me alone, I'm suddenly lifted up into the air and thrown on someone's shoulder. "I'd carry you there if I have to." Tobias says, kissing my cheek playfully.

* * *

He does, well at least until the Pit. He carries me all the way not caring how everyone is looking at us, like we've eaten crazy-O-cereals this morning.

Along the way we pass by Christina and Will, "Hey Four!" Will greets Tobias returns it with a nod. Christina and I simply glare at each other. We don't break our deadly stare until Tobias closes the doors leading to the Pit, lays me down then they're out of sight.

"Are you two still fighting?" He asks rotating his shoulder, which is probably throbbing from carrying me for so long. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"Nope." I giddily skip to our normal table, trying to avoid his question, where Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Lauren, and Lynn greet us, with a happy expression just as how I'm feeling, in exception to Lynn of course.

"So, I heard you're going to Erudite, good luck with the smart-mouths." Lynn says once we've sat down. The rest of the conversations pass by, without me minding them without an occasional nod when it's directed at me. But my mind wanders to Christina. I really do want my Best friend back.

* * *

"What should I wear?" I call to Tobias from our bedroom.

"Black!" he calls back, "What else can you wear?" at that point we're both already laughing. If Tobias were like this to most people, he would be loved instead of feared, but yet the selfish side of me is glad that I have this part of him all mine to keep and know. As if knowing him more than others do gives us an invisible connection that ties us closer to each other.

* * *

I do as he says; I wear black and lots of it. Before leaving I make sure to drink my painkillers, due to the aching pain I feel on my left shoulder when I slid a week ago. It tastes different, maybe it's just the water.

* * *

A camera is positioned in behind the interviewer as Tobias and I sit in separate chairs placed beside each other. The reporter has a clipboard in his left hand and a recorder in his right.

"Thank you for being with us today Four and Tris." He gestures and offers us a polite smile. "Or would you like to be called six?"

"Tris is fine." I say, I don't mind being called either. "And thank you for having us." In fact the sole reason why we came here was because our political positions obliged us to. Me being the ambassador between factions and Tobias being a Dauntless leader, there wouldn't really be much to be said if we were to decline this offer.

"The first question will be for Four, now that you are due to be married to Ms. Prior will your priorities change as a Leader?" he reads out of his clipboard.

I know that _I'm _his first priority; he had told me this before. I certainly wouldn't mind though if he told the Erudite reporter as well. He pumps my hand which is behind us and is hidden from rest of the world; it's a reassuring sign to tell me he's fine.

He looks at the reporter levelly, and brings out the most serious tone he can muster. "Dauntless is my home, Tris is my family, I can't survive without the other, so if we were to talk about priorities they'd _both_ remain on top." The reporter questions him and is about to ask a counter-question when he suddenly stops himself, then turns to face me.

"This one is for you Tris." He smiles at me, flips the page, reads then says; "Do you have any plans of making this family of yours any bigger?"

He's pertaining to children, something bubbly builds inside me, I can't stop what I'm about to say, I bite my tongue but it's as if I have lost all control over it. "Yes!" I squeal and suddenly cover my mouth. What just happened?

Tobias' eyes widen in shock to my sudden admission and turns his head slowly to look at me, with an expression that says _'WHAT?!'_ The reporter has the same surprised expression however his is more thrilled to hear what I'm about to say. "Is that so?"

"Yes, in fact I was hoping to have four, you know because _'Four'_?" I say giddily, like a little girl over-babbling. I bite my tongue once more but I can't stop, it won't obey as if it belonged to someone else or…

_I'm underneath the truth serum._

"Two girls and two boys, but that would be hard. Four and I will have to go through _a lot_ of work for that." Did I really just say that in front of a camera? Tobias now looks at me incredulously with his '_what-are-you-doing?'_ face. "Well, even if it were a lot of work, I'm sure Four here wouldn't mind, right?"

_Why would I have the truth serum in my system?!_

The interviewer has a wide faced grin now, happy that I'm answering his entire question honestly, _too honestly. _"Please do tell me Tris, What is your secret to a healthy and happy relationship?"

_Don't answer._ I look at Tobias trying to communicate through my eyes, _help me. _But he doesn't get it. Right on cue, my uncontrollable tongue answers before my brain can process the question. "Well for starters, we're fond of throwing knives at each other's head; sometimes we tend to go to dangerous places too, like crumbling Ferris wheels or the top of the Hancock building." _Stop, stop!_ "But do you know what the _real_ secret is to a happy relationship?" I say happily, _which I am not._ "Hot, steaming nights of love-ma –"

"Okay! That's enough." Tobias covers my mouth and laughs a nervous laugh. I'm thankful he stopped me before I further embarrassed myself. "What Tris meant was that to have a healthy and happy relationship, you need trust and of course _love._ Isn't that right Tris? _That's _what you meant." He stares at me '_just-say-yes'_ his eyes plead.

"Uh-huh!"

The only thing I ate this morning was burger, and you couldn't put truth serum in _that_. Aside from that, all I had was my painkillers and the water I drank with them.

The water

_It tasted different._ I should've known!

_Christina._

* * *

I stay up for as long as I can; thankfully I was able to stay up until around three in the morning. It's late enough that everyone is asleep, and early enough for no one to wake up.

As quietly as my short legs can allow, I sneak into Will and Christina's apartment. My mother used to say that revenge is a vicious, never-ending cycle, but I no longer care, she embarrassed me in front of a whole faction and my fiancé, she will get what she deserves, I will embarrass her as well.

I scavenge through her pile of stuff, I wonder how Will was able to put up with Christina's clothes hoarding. Alas! I find what I'm looking for; it sits in the bottom of the pile with all its glory shining and beautiful underneath the moonlight, her make-up kit.

Christina sleeps beside Will; I can't do this when she's in his arms. Thankfully I'm strong enough to carry Christina. I remove the mattress on the couch and place in the middle of the living room; from there I put Christina on top. She stays still, perfect. It makes my job easier.

Pink lipstick on her lips, I purposely make sure that it goes over her lips, blue eye shadow, overly put like the lipstick, red, thick blush on in circles on her cheek. I place a haven on hairspray on her head making all her hair stand up, and I place false, green eyelashes on her face. Ta-da! She looks like a real-life certified circus clown, now all we need is an audience.

I pull the mattress and place her in the middle of the Pit.

_She'll have an interesting morning today._

**A/N: I hope ya'll liked it. Please review and let me know what you think, its my source of motivation! :)**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL: please let me know what pranks have been done to you and what pranks have you done to others! thank you!**

**FOR MY OTHER FFs: I'll try to update both a fragile bond and Shauna's untold story next week. [note; i'll _try_] Thank you for reading them, for those of you that did, it means a lot! :)**

**XOXO**

**-R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! Explanations and other stuff at the bottom, I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**I own nothing.**

Christina's POV

There's buzzing around me, and I attempt to block out the noise by covering my ears with the pillow, but it's useless, the noise won't stop. I groan and tell Will to be quiet, but he doesn't answer. I open my eyes, one after the other, then I see a crowd around me, a crowd of dauntless.

I groan once more, this must be a dream. Then the crowd laughs and snickers, some call me up names, others simply make fun of me. I stay embedded in my comforter, but the noise is becoming more real now. It's no longer muffled from my sleep, it really seems like there is a crowd of dauntless around me.

Shit.

I shoot upright and the people erupt into laughter. I'm wearing nothing but but my undergarments, I can already feel them undressing me with their eyes.

"What happened Chris? Got locked out?" A bald man with uncountable piercings say.

I rub my eyes furiously trying to regain my composure and remember how I got here.

"Came to entertain huh?" Someone, I think, as to be named Spike says suggestively at my outfit.

I give him a death glare but they laugh once more, I hear clicking sounds and flashes. I duck my head, grab my duvet, using it to cover my upper torso, and dash out of the Pit, where I'm guessing, I'm in at the moment.

Before I can rush out the door, something bumps into me blocking my way. I first I couldn't see her because she's about almost half my size but I couldn't mistaken that blonde bob of a head anywhere, Tris.

"Move away," I order and push her to the side, but as I'm halfway out to the corridor she grabs my arms with unbelievable strength.

"I told you _not_ to mess with me," she seethes through clenched teeth. She glares at me then lets me go with a push. I give her one last look then run away into my room.

She'll get what's coming for her.

Tris' POV

I hope Christina sees that as a sign that she should never pull any stunt like that again. Meanwhile, I scan through my mail inside my office. Funny, really, that we still use mail, when the Erudite has discovered faster and more efficient ways of communication, rather than some old-school mail system.

They're the same, protocols, assignments, meetings, schedule changes. I lean back at my leather chair and actually take a good look around my office.

It's not as big as Tobias' or other leaders' offices, and neither is it as small as other ordinary work-spaces, just right, almost as if it were made just for me. A stationary table, with a luxurious black leather chair sitting behind it, two other chairs are stationed in front of it, a small lamp and my inbox holder, simple but extravagant in need.

I get lost in my thoughts that I don't hear Cassie, my secretary, walk through, she coughs once to get my attention and then hands over a small envelope to me, I take it.

"That came in for you this morning," she says and leaves before I can ask anymore questions.

Cassie is in her late thirties, as I've been speculating for the past months, she must've not been happy to be working under someone half her age, and she makes no effort in concealing it.

I rip through the envelope unceremoniously, and there with all it's shining glory sits Christina's wedding invitation, I run my fingers above its smooth surface. Her and Will's name is carved in an intricate font with gold ink, very much similar to mine.

Have we really gone this far? She's my best friend, probably the only one I'll ever have and I've driven her away from me. As I flick the invitation around and around, the gold ink catching the light from my lamp, it dawns on me that I'll never be able to watch her walk down the aisle, I won't ever be able to be in the bride's room to compliment her on how beautiful she looks, I won't be there standing next to her as she says her vows.

I'll be too busy saying my own.

I decide maybe now would be a great time to make amends with her.

Christina's POV

What Tris did earlier was inexcusable, _she deserves this_, I think as I mix up the concoction I'm making for her new 'make-over', apparently she scheduled a meeting with the local hairstylist in the Pit, well, we'll see how that goes.

I put more and more, getting drunk at the color I've created and the adrenaline I feel. Of course, I keep quiet as I laugh quietly and evilly behind the counter of the salon, besides, no one will notice, it's too early for anyone to come in anyways.

Once I'm satisfied with the mix that I've made, I leave it in their supply cabinet and label it as '_Tris_' with today's date and the number of her schedule.

Besides, blonde never really did work well with her.

* * *

I didn't bother with breakfast, neither do I with lunch, I went straight to the salon, I can still feel everyone's stares and snickers. I walk over to the mirror and see not myself but someone else looking at me. In the dim lighting of the room, her ravaged eyes shine bright, she's in my body but she's not me, she's someone else. Is this really who I am?

Tears start springing out my eyes and I can't hold it in any longer, I want her back, this is supposed to be the time when I'm happy and loving and all that because I'm getting married for God's sake, I'm not supposed to be taking revenge out of a dress.

I walk into the shower and take a quick bath and decide that after this I should probably apologize to Tris for everything I've done.

When I get out, Will is standing in front of me. Angry is an understatement of how he looks like at the moment. "Tell me exactly," his voice is in a dangerously quiet tone, "what you were doing in the Pit in only your underwear in the morning?" _with clown make-up_, I add quietly.

I'm still holding the towel around my chest, and he seems not to mind at all in the condition I am in. I contemplate whether I should tell him that it was Tris' doing, and figure out I'd rather not lie to my future husband. "Tris did that she—"

But before I could finish, he's already stepped across the room until he's mere inches away from me. "Enough with Tris!" He engulfs me in his anger, "I've heard enough, do you understand? _enough_! This petty little fight you have with her, it's belittling, it's ridiculous and childish, I would think better of you than to do something so illogical—"

"What's illogical is your reaction! Listen to yourself, _actually_ listen to yourself talk, Will."

I plop down on our bed, still holding the towel around me. He runs a hand through his hair making it stick up in all directions, gives a sigh or resignation then sits down beside me. His previous state of anger has disappeared.

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just—it's just that," he sighs and drags his face down with a hand, "I thought you were cheating on me, okay?"

I'm taken aback by this, I would never, not in a gazillion years, ever cheat on anyone.

"Really Will? I'd cheat on you and end up half naked in the Pit for everyone to see?" I point out, hopefully convincing him of my loyalty, "I wouldn't be so stupid as to do something like that, besides, I love _you_, and only you."

He inches closer and lies his head on my shoulder, I stroke his cheek and he puffs an exhale,"I know, I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"And I love you," I kiss him on the top of his head and carefully remove it from my shoulder, "now, if you don't mind, I'd like to put on some clothes now."

He laughs a little but lets me stand up and walk over to the dresser, I pick my standard outfit.

I let the towel I was previously holding fall down the floor, not minding at all the Will is just a few feet behind from my humble body, and as it falls a gasp escapes his lips, and I can't help but smirk to myself, but that smirk lasts only until he speaks.

"Christina," the rage he had just a while ago has been replaced by an even higher octave of anger, "who the hell is _Bill_?"

Shit.

I completely forgot about the tattoo, "It's—uhm, it's supposed to be your name but—" I struggle with my words.

"Uh-huh," he is definitely closer, right behind me, I can feel his ragged breathing just behind my neck making the hair on it stand up. He flips me around harshly, and pins me to the dresser, "look at me Christina," this is what scares me the most about him, when he uses calmness instead of violence, it makes it harder to see how mad he really is.

I do as he says, and the look on his face is more painful than anything I've come to see.

"Are you cheating on me?" I purse my lips, and close my eyes, and turn away, and with that he knows, he _knows_ that I am.

He reaches across and for a moment I thought he might caress my cheek, but instead he slaps me hard across the face and turns for the door.

I hurry to him and pull his arm back "Will, wait—I, I can explain,"

"Get away from me you selfish Bitch."

My knees buckle and I fall down to the floor just as he slams the door shut, he's right about one thing, I _am_ cheating, or _was,_ but it's not with Bill.

It's with _Caleb_.

**A/N: As I said on the first author's note. I'm so sorry it took so long! I planned out the plot first, so it took some time, now that I have it all settled I know what to do! Again, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry to the readers of "a fragile bond" Chapter 14 is still pending, please don't lose hope!**

**Thank you for everyone who kept up with me. YOUR REVIEWS REALLY HELP.**

**Fourtris17, oOoLittleBigDaiOoO, favorite5, divergentdandelion, mimiam, macaronii, kitkat2000, and all the follows and favorites! **

**Love you all!**

**XOXO**

**-R**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! uhmm, so please don't butterknife me, A LOT has happened. SCHOOL got in the way, sucks for me. AND UHMMMMM... here's chapter 6!**

******Thank you guys for bearing with me for so long! i hope you haven't lost the urge to read my FFs yet**

**Not mine, EXCEPT for TOBIAS who is, by all means, under my possesion hehe**

Tris' POV

I lazily play with a fallen lock of hair at my face as the rest is being treated, the salon today is exceptionally quiet, most of the time it's buzzing with life but it feels really drab and sad at the moment. The girl doing my hair, who is actually just the assistant of my senior stylist, looks like she came out of a funeral. Her face is sadder than a mom's who lost a child.

But as I look back at myself in the mirror, I notice that I wear, if not the same, an almost matching expression on my face. It seems like the fight with Christina has taken its toll on my whole body.

My eyes have bags underneath and it looks as though I haven't eaten in weeks.

It's not the same without her, it never will be.

For rest of my hair treatment, I spend my time preparing an apologetic speech for Chris, I think she deserves one, just as much as I do too. My senior stylist appears in front of the mirror with a smile so big it can brighten up the whole Pit within years.

"Are you ready to see your new hair, Ms.?" It's not really new, more of 'enhanced', since I simply asked for highlights, not much more. But I guess, in a way, it can be considered as such.

"Let's see."

Christina's POV

The rain has grown harder in the past five minutes, it's been pouring like a storm now, I should've worn something thicker than a wool coat, perhaps maybe a hat. I bring the collar of my coat higher up to my neck protecting myself from the worst of the rain. The acrid smell in the abandoned train station is nauseating, but not as nauseating as the feeling I have inside my stomach.

I've had my first ever fight with Will a few hours ago, and I'm not so very sure if it's died down.

My legs has grown tired of standing, but I don't really have a choice, there's not much many places I can sit on here in the train station, apparently mice are crawling everywhere as if they live here, they probably do.

Rust has eaten most of the steel and old age is evident in the beams, but in its own way the place has an ageless beauty. I've read before during pre-faction history class, that there were hundreds, maybe thousands, of train stations like these, but now they're nothing more than breeding grounds for mice and other rodents.

A figure materializes at the far end of the station; even from this end you can see his bright golden hair, and his blue stationary erudite uniform. My heart takes an unnecessary leap in my chest and my stomach lurches.

His coat is black, but I know better, it's simply something he puts on so that if people were to see him, they'd think he was factionless, but that would be unlikely. He doesn't _act_ factionless, he merely _looks_ like one, but nevertheless he decides on taking extra precaution.

As he draws nearer, I can see more of his features, the green glow of his curious eyes, that small twitch at the right side of his mouth everytime he tries to prove a point.

He's Caleb.

He's _my_ Caleb.

Tris' POV

I stomp out of the salon with a red face and blue hair. BLUE HAIR. I asked for highlights, but I get BLUE hair, I HATE BLUE, and the only thing I hate more than that is BLUE fucking HAIR. The senior hairstylist follows me out, tripping and hurrying to catch up, muttering curse words and apologies to me.

"Ms. – please – I,I – promise, we'll – I, we will try – wait!"

I spin around quickly to face him, feeling my face go so red; I bet I've created a new shade of it. "Find a way to fix this, or I swear I will turn you into my personal punching bag." I turn around and stalk away before he can catch up.

0o0o0o0o0

I bang the door to my apartment when I get inside, and throw my bag to the wall as I scream as loud as I can, screaming unintelligibly at Christina for doing this, and at the world for giving me a sickening best friend, and to think I was about to apologize, never.

"Woah, Woah," Tobias comes out of the bedroom, his hair disheveled and his shirt halfway down his chest, definitely coming from a nap. My anger goes down a notch, but it's still raging inside, "where's the fire –"

He cuts off whatever it is he was about to say when he sees my electric blue hair, and I watch as multiple expressions pass across his face. Curiosity. Understanding. Anger. Amusement.

Amusement. He bellows so loud the whole faction would've heard him as his laughter thunders across the room. It's so loud, I have to cover my ears, his face takes on a really cute shade of red, but I'm too enraged to comment about it, I stomp past him and lock myself in the room.

Christina's POV

"Christina," Caleb seethes, not so very kindly. "I didn't think you'd call, aren't you busy planning your _wedding?" _he says wedding like it's the worst possible idea in the world and it could at some point cause destruction on everyone.

"Caleb." I breathe his name, more than anything; I'm relieved to see that he came. I had thought he wouldn't come at all, but him being here, shows that maybe he does care, even until now, even after everything I've done.

"No," his face contorts in anger, "don't say my name like that, you don't deserve to call me like that, you don't deserve to even know me at all!"

"Caleb," I say once more less audible now, only when the rain stopped pouring did I notice that I'm already crying, my tears streaming down my face in a steady flow, dropping to the ground soundlessly. "Caleb, please."

Maybe it's just me, but his anger might have subsided just a little at my breakdown and I see this as my window of opportunity, I go into a fast tell about how the fight that erupted between Tris and I, and my possible call-off with Will, he flinches as I mention Will's name.

"What do you want me to do, Christina?" he says not so kindly but not so harshly either, just with tiredness, "You've dug this hole up all on your own, you need to dig your way out, and I won't be there to help you out." He pauses and looks at me meaningfully, "I lost that right the moment you let that douche put a ring on your finger."

He turns to walk away, but stops. He faces me, and only now do I see the hollowness of his eyes and the tiredness that lines his face, "I do love you, Chris," he says quietly, "more than I probably should, more than you deserve," I flinch at his conviction, "but I don't know if I have the energy to anymore."

He turns with finality, shaking his shoulders as if to put this all away into the past and forget about me and everything that has to do with me, one at a time he puts one foot in front of the other, striding away, melting into the darkness, and as his figure disappears, I break down on the ground, curling up on myself.

Crying for what I've done, crying for what I've lost, crying for what I will lose again, crying for what I'll never have.

And crying for what I've become.

Tris' POV

A soft knock comes at the door of my bedroom, actually its _Tobias and I's bedroom_, but as of the moment, he lives on the couch and I lay _all claim_ to this bedroom. I watch as the knob turns, and the door shakes and listen to Tobias' grunt of frustration.

"Tris, please let me in."

"Are you done laughing now?"

"If I say yes, will you let me in?"

"No."

He groans, and I hear him leave, his footsteps retreating into the kitchen, a few moments later I hear a collection of footsteps, heavy footstep, A LOT of footsteps rushing to my door, I crouch back to the headboard bracing myself for impact as they come closer, and just when I think they're about to come through the door, the door flies off its hinges.

At the other side, as the dust settles, are three brawling men, Zeke, Uriah and Tobias, who're all holding the sofa, wearing smirks of satisfaction seeing the door on the floor. They howl in amusement, like animals who've reached the top of a mountain.

_Men,_ I snort mentally.

Tobias directs Zeke and Uriah to leave and we're left alone.

He takes one tentative step into the room, and the next, and the next; I should probably say something to prevent him from coming any closer, but all words I have left the room just like that, and all I want is to have him close. Next thing I know is he's lying on top of me, his body a cage of sorts to keep me locked in.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he whispers, his teeth grazing my ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"I have blue hair," I said, trying to build up my wall of defense even as he threatens to knock it down with soft fluttering kisses down my neck, up to my jaw and back down to my collarbone, "And you laughed," I grunt for effect, but it comes out as a moan of pleasure.

He stops midway back down my neck and faces me, his lips, so full and tempting just a few inches away from mine, "I'm sorry," and he sounds like he really did mean it, instead of answering I pull him down, letting our lips do all the talking.

Making him kiss away the pain.

**A/N: so maybe, its not only school, ALSO INSTAGRAM, okay, yeah, if you guys have any comments or suggestions or you know, you just want to talk you can either 1. put a review 2. you can PM me yaay! 3. you can comment on any photo (preferably the recent ones) in my insta!**

**its live_without_limits_ (there's an underscore after limits) haha!**

**YAAAY!**

**oh! and has anyone read The Infernal Devices? if so, PLEASE PLEASE PM ME! i'm dying of feels even if its already been 4 months!**

**XOXO**

**-R**


End file.
